AU SECOURS J'AI DES GROS SOURCILS !
by Mysteriousdeer
Summary: Imaginez les deux personnes les plus différentes de Konoha qui échangent de corps, plus une Hokage saoule, plus un Naruto farceur et amateur de la caméra caché, plus une petite-amie qui débarque...vachement galère !
1. Chapter 1

C'était une magnifique journée qui commençait à Konoha, le soleil resplendissait déjà dans le ciel, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, le ciel d'un bleu limpide et sans nuage.  
Lee s'étira et se gratta la tête, il avait merveilleusement dormi, et il était en pleine forme pour se faire quelques pompes et deux ou trois tours de village au pas de course.  
Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le nez, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point ils poussaient, bientôt il allait ressembler à Neji si cela continuait. Il se jura d'aller arranger sa merveilleuse coupe au bol vers la fin de la journée.

« SHIKAMARU NARA !!! TU TE BOUGES OUI !!! »

Il hurla de terreur, quelle créature monstrueuse avait pu émettre un tel son ? Il en tomba de son lit et se rétama par terre avant de se mettre en position de défense.

Yoshino entra violemment dans la chambre et fixa son fils en position pour le moins grotesque et débraillée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à son rejeton ?

Lee écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, que faisait la mère de Shikamaru Nara dans sa chambre ? Comment était-elle entrée ?

« Mme Nara ?  
-Oui c'est moi Shikamaru, l'invectiva t'elle, et comme tu es levé...TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RANGER CETTE CHAMBRE ILLICO PRESTO !!!  
-Shikamaru ? »

Lee regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il était seul dans la pièce avec cette furie brune qui lui beuglait dessus.  
Une seconde ! Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Comment était-il arrivé ainsi dans la maison des Naras ?

« ALORS TU TE BOUGES ?!!  
-Mais madame...je suis Rock Lee.  
-ET MOI GAMA BUNTA !!! FILES DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ET FAIS-TOI UNE TÊTE UN PEU PLUS PRÉSENTABLE !!! »

Il préféra obéir, manifestement cette femme était folle de le confondre avec son fils. Lee entra donc dans la salle de bain et contempla son reflet.  
Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix :

Des cheveux longs, des yeux ébène et bridés, un visage fin....il ressemblait trait pour trait à Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

« Debout Lee, Gai-senseï va t'attendre pour commencer l'échauffement.  
-Galère... »

Shikamaru rabattit la couverture sur sa tête, avant de sentir une main se coller avec anxiété sur son front :

« Cela ne te ressemble pas de ne pas te lever. Tu es souffrant ? »

Sa mère avait une voix bien douce ce matin, c'était peut-être son jour de chance. Le brun se décida à ouvrir les yeux et fit alors face à une totale inconnue.

« Qui...qui êtes-vous ?  
-Enfin Lee, tu ne reconnais plus ta mère ?  
-Q...quoi ? Mais je m'appelle Shikamaru moi, pas Lee.  
-Mon pauvre chou, tu dois être souffrant. Je vais appeler un ninja-médecin. »

L'inconnue sortit de la pièce, Shikamaru se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas son genre de coller des posters de grands combattants partout, ni de collectionner les haltères d'ailleurs.  
_  
Je serai...je serai dans la chambre de Lee ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?_

C'était complètement fou, il chercha un habit pour sortir et rentrer chez lui, ne trouvant que des tenues vertes il en enfila une.  
C'était drôle, Lee était plus grand que lui et pourtant cette tenue lui allait comme un gant, avait-il eu une poussée de croissance pendant son sommeil ?  
Prit d'un pressentiment affreux, il se rua devant la glace...et hurla d'horreur.

Une coupe au bol, des yeux arrondis, des sourcils énormes...il était devenu Lee !

Les deux ninjas poussèrent, au même moment, le même cri de terreur :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON C'EST PAS VRAAAAAAAAAI !!! »

* * *

« Votre histoire est incroyable, dit Tsunade, mais je ne peux qu'y croire. »

Lee et Shikamaru étaient arrivés presque en même temps dans son bureau, complètement désemparés. Le flemmard et le surexcité changeant de corps pendant la nuit...l'Hokage devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle, nous savons très bien à quoi cela est dû. Shikamaru a travaillé aux archives pendant près de trois mois, il est possible qu'hier il ait ouvert un parchemin de métamorphose et...  
-Mais oui, s'exclama Shikamaru, je le lisais quand Lee est entré et m'a bousculé.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas fait effet tout de suite ?  
-Simplement parce que le parchemin devait être vieux et donc moins efficace.  
-Bon, sourit Lee plein d'espoir, maintenant que nous connaissons la cause de notre mésaventure, vous allez nous aider ?  
-Heu... »

Tsunade hésita avant de parler, puis avoua :

« Voyez-vous, c'est la première qu'un tel cas se produit...il va falloir faire des recherches sur le sujet.  
-Mais...combien de temps ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. »

Les deux garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils ne se voyaient pas du tout rester indéfiniment dans la peau de l'autre. L'Hokage essaya de les réconforter :

« L'important est que vous n'ayez pas de séquelle, il vous suffit d'agir normalement et de jouer le rôle de l'autre quelques jours.  
-Quoi ?!! Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire la vérité aux autres ?!!  
-Ça ne va pas, non ? S'exclama Tsunade comme si c'était évident. Imaginez que les villages voisins apprennent cela ! Nous serions la risée de tous !  
-Mais alors...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, durant le temps que durera votre indisposition, je m'assurerai que vous n'ayez aucune mission hors du village, pour vous éviter d'utiliser les techniques de l'autre.  
-Mais, gémit Lee, moi qui avait tant besoin d'entraînement !!! »

Tsunade fit la grimace, voir Shikamaru sangloter pour avoir une mission alors que Lee se passait la main sur la tête en marmonnant des « galère », c'était vraiment un spectacle surprenant.

« Shika...heu...Lee, votre mission c'est justement que personne ne sache que vous avez échangez vos corps. La protection de Konoha dépend de vous. »

_Mon œil oui_. Songea le Nara.

Mais Lee semblait ravi et fit une magnifique pose avec son sourire étincelant. Cette fois Tsunade explosa de rire en voyant Shikamaru faire la pose Nice Gup. Le vrai entraîna donc son double dehors.

* * *

Shikamaru (le vrai bien sur) et Lee s'assirent sur un banc, plus ils y pensaient et plus ils avaient l'impression que l'Hokage prenait cela à la rigolade. Le faux Lee se ressaisit le premier et déclara :

« Bon, je présume que nous allons devoir obéir car, même si cette femme est cinglée, elle est notre Hokage.  
-Allons Shikamaru, le rassura le faux Nara, dis-toi que cette mission est très bien pour nos nerfs ! Et puis cela ne doit pas être difficile de te ressembler.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Pour toute réponse il vit Lee s'allonger et se mettre à ronfler :

« Regardes, je suis Shikamaru Nara. Le chuunin le plus paresseux de tout Konoha. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de la vie, je ne profite pas de la fleur de la jeunesse, je...  
-Déjà je parle moins que toi, c'est galère et ça use de la salive pour rien.  
-Ok, c'est noté. Moi par contre...  
-Bonjour Shikamaru ! »

_Ooooh non ! C'est Ino !_

La Yamanaka se dirigeait vers eux avec de grands signes de la main et se planta devant celui qu'elle croyait être le Nara.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On t'attend avec Choji pour aller au restaurant de grillades.  
-Des grillades de bon matin ? Mais c'est très mauvais pour...OUILLE !!!  
-Mais oui Shikamaru, appuya le faux Lee en même temps que sur le pied de son voisin, ton équipe y va tous les matins et même qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui règles.  
-Ah ?  
-Et puis tu dois être en forme pour ce soir. Rajouta Ino ravie.  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
-Mais enfin Shika ! Devine QUI nous rend visite ?  
-Heu... »

Le vrai Shikamaru sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos, il avait complètement oublié l'examen chuunin qui approchait et donc la visite de l'ambassadrice de Suna, soit...

« Temari no Sabaku enfin ! S'exclama Ino. Tu sais : grande, blonde avec quatre couettes, yeux verts que tu trouves magnifique et un éventail dans le dos...ça te revient ?  
-Tu sors avec.... (Coup d'œil mauvais de la part de Shikamaru)...je veux dire : je sors avec elle ?  
-Depuis le dernier examen, tu es vraiment mal réveillé. »

Là-dessus Ino attrapa son soi-disant coéquipier par la manche et l'entraîna pour les grillades. L'autre resta seul et se rassit sur le banc : kuso ! C'était passé à un cheveu de la catastrophe et le pire restait à venir. Et puis il allait être forcé de laisser Lee embrasser SA petite-amie, lui tenir la main et tout...Argh !  
Il allait s'allonger sur le banc et faire un petit somme pour se concentrer lorsqu'il vit arriver une tornade verte sur lui.

« Lee mon petit ! Que fais-tu là à paresser ?  
-Heu...je ne paresse pas Gai-senseï, je...je concentre toute mon énergie vitale pour la journée.  
-Excellent mon élève modèle, approuva Gai les larmes aux yeux, et maintenant que ton énergie vitale est bien condensée, si on allait se faire quelques pompes ? Une ou deux centaines pour s'échauffer d'abord.  
-C...combien ? »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Lee était sur le point de vomir avec Choji en face de lui qui s'empiffrait de grillades, sans compter qu'Ino venait d'essayer son nouveau parfum très fleuri, alors ça plus les grillades...l'estomac du fauve de jade allait rendre l'âme. Comment Shikamaru faisait-il pour supporter ces dingues ? En plus ils ne cessaient de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non.

« CHOJI !!! C'ÉTAIT MON MORCEAU DE VIANDE !!!  
-JAMAIS JE NE LAISSERAI PASSER LA DERNIÈRE BOUCHÉE !!!  
-QUELLE EXCUSE BIDON !!! IL Y'A ENCORE DEUX PLATEAUX DE VIANDE !!!  
-S'IL Y'A DEUX PLATEAUX POURQUOI TU RÂLES POUR CE TRUC RIDICULE ?!! EN PLUS AVEC TON PARFUM FRANCHEMENT JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT TU FAIS POUR TENIR !!!  
-IL A UN PROBLÈME MON PARFUM ?!!  
-TU COCOTTE ET TU ME COUPES L'APPÉTIT !!!  
-TE COUPER L'APPÉTIT ?!! ÇA C'EST LA MEILLEURE !!! »

Sous son ananas, Lee était en ébullition et dû commander un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine. Ino, s'inquiétant de le voir si pâle, eut la prévenance d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Ils virent alors passer deux coupes au bol en train de courir, l'une d'elle paraissait au bord de la syncope.

« Lee me semble bizarre, remarqua Choji, vous avez vu comme il est rouge ? »

Shikamaru (le vrai) s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Gai ordonnait enfin la pause-miracle.  
Bon sang ! Comment Lee faisait-il pour tenir avec un malade pareil ? En une heure ils avaient fait 350 pompes, 876 tractions, 502 flexions, 9 fois le tour du village sur les mains et maintenant ils attaquaient le jooging qui durerait jusqu'au soir (sachant qu'il était dix heure du matin). Plus de sport que le flemmard n'en avait fait depuis qu'il était au monde.

« Hé bien mon élève modèle, je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste.  
-Hhh....je....suis...Hhh....en...Hhh....pleine...forme. »

Il eut juste la force de s'appuyer sur une fontaine et de passer sa tête sous l'eau froide. Choji fronça les sourcils en l'observant, il aurait juré que le fauve de jade avait marmonné un « mendokuse ».

« Le pauvre Lee n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Compatit Ino.  
-_Merci Shikamaru, tu gâches ma réputation !_ Il est sans doute malade, même si je dois dire que j'ai toujours admiré sa fougue de la jeunesse.  
-Shikamaru ! S'étonnèrent ses compagnons. Tu parles sérieusement ? »

Avant que leur coéquipier ait eu à répondre, le fauve de Jade entra dans le restaurant et s'assit au bar :

« Pitié, supplia t'il à l'adresse du barman, un grand verre de ce que vous voudrez !  
-Oh, ricana ce dernier, avec ou sans cerise dessus ? »

L'assoiffé ne parut pas goûter à la plaisanterie, mais il accueillit de grand cœur la canette de bière qu'on lui tendit et la vida d'un trait. Ino et Choji poussèrent alors un cri de terreur :

« AAAAAAAAAH LEE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?!!  
-Hum..._ah oui, c'est à moi qu'ils parlent_...j'ai fais quoi ? »

Ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers lui, complètement affolés. Ino beugla :

« TU VIENS DE BOIRE DE L'ALCOOL !!! TU NE SUPPORTES PAS ÇA !!!  
-VITE SORTEZ TOUS DE CE BAR !!! Hurla l'Akimichi. IL VA DEVENIR VIOLENT !!! »

Une panique folle prit les personnes présentes dans le bar, serveurs, barman et clients s'enfuirent aussitôt. La blonde et l'enrobé se mirent en position d'attaque :

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va te calmer.  
-Mais enfin vous me faites chier, je vais bien !  
-Lee, nous savons tous que tu as l'alcool très mauvais, donc tu vas bientôt te transformer en brute épaisse. »

Seulement rien ne se produisit. Visiblement, même s'ils avaient échangé de corps, le métabolisme de Lee et Shikamaru restait inchangé. Ino fut la première à baisser sa garde :

« Incroyable...tu ne réagis pas.  
-Quel régime Tsunade t'a fait suivre ?  
-Heu... »

Le véritable Lee trouva qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir :

« Bon les gars, si on laissait Lee tranquille puisqu'il va bien et qu'on allait se balader quelque part.  
-Pas moi, annonça la jeune fille, je dois aller à mon magasin préparer ce que tu m'as commandé.  
-Je...je t'ai passé une commande ?  
-Allo ! Le bouquet de fleurs de Temari, réveille-toi !  
-Ah oui...les fleurs...Temari...bien sur. »

Décidément ils étaient très mal partis, Lee fut entraîné dehors par Choji et Shikamaru resta seul et dû rembourser le patron pour avoir semé la panique dans l'établissement.

« Mr Rock, je ne vous autorise plus à venir boire chez moi.  
-Tant mieux, votre bière me donne la nausée ! »

* * *

Pendant que les deux garçons vivaient la pire journée de leur vie, Tsunade faisait de son mieux pour trouver un antidote à leur étrange maladie.  
Enfin...

« Zzzzzzzz....saké....zzzzzzzz...  
-Tsunade ? La secoua Shizune. TSUNADE !!!  
-HEIN !!! QUOI ?!! ON NOUS ATTAQUE ?!!  
-Où en es-tu pour le remède de Lee et Shikamaru ?  
-Je...j'ai retrouvé le parchemin utilisé par erreur, l'antidote sera très simple à faire.  
-Tant mieux.  
-Seulement...  
-Quoi ?  
-La fin est assez ambiguë. »

L'assistante de comprit pas ce que son maître appelait ambiguë, elle attrapa le rouleau de parchemin avec précaution et le lu rapidement.

« Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.  
-Lis la fin.  
-Pour que le philtre agisse, déposez-le sur les lèvres d'une jeune fille et embrassez-la....HEIN ?!!  
-Ce parchemin a dû être créé par Maître Tawa, un vieil énergumène qui est mort il y'a vingt ans. Il adorait ce genre de farces.  
-Pour Shikamaru il lui suffira de se faire embrasser par Temari.  
-Parce qu'elle accepterait d'embrasser Lee selon toi ?  
-Heu...oui, si on lui explique tout. Ils disent qu'il n'y pas besoin que les deux ensorcelés goûtent la potion, un seul suffira.  
-Hors de question qu'on dévoile quoique se soit à Temari ! Aucun ninja ne doit être au courant !  
-Mais...  
-J'ai dit non ! »

Shizune ne comprenait pas, la Sabaku était pourtant digne de confiance. Mais soudain, la vérité se fit dans son esprit : Tsunade voulait les tester, s'amuser un peu. Est-ce que Temari allait préférer son petit ami ou celui qui avait son apparence.  
Quelle idée tordue, il était vraiment temps de lui supprimer son saké à cette vieille folle !

* * *

Le soir tombait sur Konoha, Shikamaru étira ses pauvres membres qui ne lui avaient jamais parut si contorsionnés. Gai-senseï l'avait enfin lâché pour aller dormir, tant mieux.  
Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les ruelles du village, les gens rentraient chez eux, les magasins fermaient, excepté les restaurants et les bars.  
Shikamaru s'efforçait de retrouver la maison de Lee, lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« Raaaah, c'est pas vrai ce village ! Quelle bande de bras cassés ! »

Cette voix ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
C'était bien l'ambassadrice de Suna avec ses quatre couettes et son éventail géant, ses beaux yeux verts semblaient lancer des éclairs.

« Temari ? »

Elle sursauta en voyant un ninja se diriger vers elle, puis son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant une figure amie.

« Lee ! Oh comme je suis contente de tomber enfin sur une connaissance ! »

Shikamaru faillit s'avancer pour l'embrasser, mais il se rappela dans quel corps il se trouvait et tendit la main qu'elle serra.

« Comment vas-tu ?  
-Pour l'instant je suis perdue, mon petit-ami était sensé m'attendre aux portes de Konoha et il n'y était pas. Ça fait une heure que je tourne dans le village.  
-Kuso Lee ! Tu ne pouvais pas au moins penser à ÇA ? Je peux te conduire au palais de l'Hokage si tu veux.  
-Merci, c'est sympa de ta part. »

Il la conduisit donc jusqu'au palais de l'Hokage, en chemin ils croisèrent Ino qui finissait d'aider son père à ranger le magasin. Elle parut très surprise de les voir :

« Bienvenue à Konoha Temari-san.  
-Bonsoir Ino, je suis contente de te revoir.  
-Mais...Shikamaru n'est pas avec vous ?  
-Non, je pensais que tu avais une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
-Pas la moindre, en vérité il s'est comporté assez étrangement aujourd'hui. Il a même refusé de regarder les nuages avec Choji. »

Voyant que Temari fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude, elle se hâta de rajouter :

« Il était sûrement impatient que tu arrives.  
-Tellement impatient qu'il en a oublié de venir m'attendre devant les portes.  
-Il devait s'être endormi dans un coin, intervint le faux Lee, c'est un sacré fainéant après tout. »

La princesse du désert ne parut pas trop convaincue, ils quittèrent Ino qui leur promit de les prévenir si elle voyait son coéquipier.  
Malheureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le palais, tout était déjà fermé. Temari pesta :

« Oh zut, j'avais des choses importantes à dire à l'Hokage. Tant pis, j'irai demain.  
-Tu veux que je te conduise à l'hôtel ?  
-Oui, merci Lee c'est vraiment gentil. »

Ils repartirent donc en sens inverse, la nuit était vraiment très douce et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. La jeune fille, très étonnée, regarda le fauve de jade soupirer bruyamment et placer ses mains derrière sa tête en baillant. Elle ne put se retenir et pouffa légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Hi hi...rien, mais tu viens d'avoir une réaction typique de Shikamaru. »

Il se redressa aussitôt. Quel baka ! Il avait beau avoir 200 points de QI, il ne pouvait pas imiter Lee à la perfection encore. Le rire de Temari lui faisait chaud au cœur pourtant, ses joues avaient rosis et dans la nuit ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Tu sais garder un secret Lee ?  
-Heu...oui bien sur.  
-Je te le dis parce que tu es vraiment sympa, je sors avec le Nara maintenant.  
-Ah oui, Ino me l'a dit.  
-Oh, elle n'a jamais su se taire. » S'esclaffa à nouveau la Sabaku.

Shikamaru tripotait ses doigts, puisqu'il était dans le corps de gros-sourcils et forcé de jouer son rôle, pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?

« Dis-moi Temari-san, tu l'aimes beaucoup Shikamaru Nara ?  
-Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne sortirai pas avec lui.  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est : qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? »

La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :

« La première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé différent des autres, mais pas extraordinaire pour autant. Ce n'est pas son intelligence, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit brun ou chuunin, je ne l'aime pas non plus pour son esprit de chef.  
-Alors, bégaya le faux Lee la gorge nouée, pourquoi tu l'aimes ? »

Elle se retourna et lui accorda un sourire magnifique :

« Parce qu'il est Shikamaru Nara naturellement, parce qu'avec lui la vie paraît plus simple, plus belle donc. On se sent en sécurité, accepté pour ce que l'on est, pas pour ce qu'on voudrait être. Avant je tuais et j'exécutais mes missions, j'ai à peine eu un mouvement de répulsion en attaquant Konoha, on me traitait en fille de Kazekage, en kunoichi, en machine à tuer. Maintenant je pèse le pour et le contre, le bien et le mal. Et même parfois, quand je me balade...je me surprends à observer les nuages...et c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. »

Le cœur de Shikamaru redoubla d'intensité. La première fois qu'il avait embrassé Temari il avait cru que c'était le moment le plus beau de sa vie, mais elle était partie très vite après et ils n'avaient pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre. Et il se sentit brusquement léger en l'entendant dire de telles choses à son sujet.

« On est arrivé à l'hôtel, merci pour tout Lee.  
-De rien. »

Et elle rentra seule dans le bâtiment. Shikamaru était partagé entre la tristesse de ne pas la serrer tout de suite contre lui et la joie que lui causait son dialogue avec elle.  
Bon, après tout la situation n'était pas si dramatique, d'ici un ou deux jours Lee et lui seraient à nouveau dans leurs corps respectifs et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

* * *

Yoshino n'en revenait pas, son fils avait été d'une politesse et d'une serviabilité extraordinaire. En rentrant il lui avait donné des fleurs, baisé la main et proposé un coup de main pour son ménage. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'avait fait aucune bêtise. Quand elle lui avait posé la question il avait répondu :

« Un ninja et un fils digne de ce nom doivent être bons pour leurs parents et apprendre les règles de la vie commune. »

Elle avait été prit d'un tel doute qu'elle était allée chercher discrètement un anbu pour vérifier que c'était bien son fils. L'anbu avait été formel : il ne s'agissait pas d'un ninja métamorphosé.  
Maintenant son rejeton empilait sagement une pile d'assiette dans le placard, folle d'inquiétude elle passa d'un geste tendre sa main sur son front :

« Mon chéri (rare les fois où elle l'appelait ainsi) tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?  
-Mais non mada...heu...maman, je vais très bien. »

Elle récupéra tout de même les assiettes et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le canapé, rapidement elle gagna la cuisine et lui fit une tisane :

« Tiens mon chéri, bois ça.  
-Merci maman. »

Mon dieu, mais que lui arrivait-il à son fils ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face d'elle. Et puis cette manière qu'il avait d'ouvrir grand les yeux, son petit air de fatigue constant qui avait disparu...

« Tu sais Shika, si tu as des soucis ou si tu ne te sens pas bien nous pouvons en parler.  
-Je vais bien maman, je t'assure. »

On frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir et trouva Lee sur le palier :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard Mme Nara, je voudrais m'entretenir en privé avec votre fils s'il vous plait. »

Les deux shinobis sortirent, ce fut le faux Shikamaru qui parla le premier :

« Je ne comprend pas que tu te plaignes constamment de ta mère. Elle est trop sympa, elle m'appelle mon chéri et me cajole...  
-On s'en fout, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.  
-Ah ? Alors de qui ?  
-Temari ! Elle est à Konoha !  
-Kuso ! Je suis vraiment désolé Shikamaru, je l'ai complètement oublié.  
-Et moi à ses yeux je suis passé pour un poseur de lapin, merci bien !  
-Je te signale que ce matin tu m'as fait passer pour une larve à l'entraînement !  
-C'est pas pareil !  
-Si, c'est pareil ! »

Ils soufflèrent et tentèrent de se calmer, Shikamaru reprit :

« Comme on ne sait pas combien de temps va durer cette mascarade, je veux bien faire des efforts à l'entraînement si tu es courtois avec Temari.  
-Ok, si elle est comme ta mère ça devrait être facile.  
-On verra. »

* * *

Shizune et Tsunade avaient enfin terminé l'antidote, l'Hokage observa le produit visqueux avec un petit sourire :

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Nous verrons bien qui Temari va embrasser en premier, Lee ou Shikamaru ?  
-Mais comment déposer ceci sur ses lèvres si on ne lui révèle rien ?  
-Pour ça j'ai ma petite idée. J'ai mis Naruto au courant de l'affaire et il a eut une idée formidable. »

Aie ! Si l'Uzumaki le roi des farces s'y mettait aussi, le lendemain allait être chaud....Shizune n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.  
Comme l'aurait dit Shikamaru dans le corps de Lee : _Ça allait être galère_.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari enfila un pantalon de soie noire, une tunique bleue et se coiffa soigneusement, elle voulait être belle aujourd'hui pour voir son petit-ami. Elle rattacha tout de même son éventail dans son dos et quitta l'hôtel. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage en souriant pour deux raisons : petit un, son bandeau sur son front montrait de quel pays elle venait et les ninjas de Suna étaient toujours les bienvenues. Petit deux, la Sabaku était loin d'être laide, même d'une beauté assez sauvage qui retenait l'œil. Mais elle n'avait cure des sifflements admiratifs, elle cherchait dans la foule son petit-ami, Shikamaru Nara.  
Au bout d'une heure elle était tombée successivement sur Sakura, Tenten accompagnée de Neji (qui cherchaient aussi leur coéquipier), Kiba, Iruka et Shino...de l'ananas chuunin aucune trace.

_Manquerait plus que ce baka se soit fait refiler une mission...non, sur la liste des organisateurs de l'examen il y'avait son nom. Donc il doit encore être dans le village._

Elle croisa Choji et Ino qui se baladaient, elle se dirigea vers eux en trouvant encore plus bizarre qu'ils soient séparés de leur grand ami. Les beaux yeux bleus d'Ino s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la Sabaku seule :

« Temari ? Où est Shikamaru ?  
-J'allais vous demander la même chose.  
-On croyait qu'il passerait la journée avec toi, avoua l'Akimichi, je suis passé chez lui vers 6h ce matin pour une livraison et sa mère m'a dit qu'il était parti.  
-Normalement pour qu'il se lève aussi tôt, continua la Yamanaka, il faut qu'il ait une bonne raison...et on a tout de suite pensé que c'était TOI la bonne raison. »

Temari allait répondre lorsque Naruto arriva, un grand sourire scotché d'une oreille à l'autre :

« Temari-san, bienvenue à Konoha.  
-Bonjour Naruto. »

Quiconque lisant dans les pensées des gens aurait hurlé en voyant ce que le blondinet avait en tête, une idée bien farfelue.

« En temps que futur Hokage, j'ai ordre de maître Tsunade de te remettre un cadeau de bienvenue.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
-Une trousse de maquillage ! »

Il lui tendit alors une boite pleine de fard à paupières, de crayons et de mascara. Et dans une petite poche : UN gloss.

« Naruto...pourquoi...pourquoi le gloss est-il à part ?  
-Ben...c'est une excellente marque. Tu es contente ?  
-Heu...ouais...beaucoup. _C'est sûr qu'une trousse de maquillage c'est vachement utile en mission...enfin, ça me permettra de me faire belle si Shika m'invite au restaurant. Même si je dois d'abord le TROUVER !!!»_

Elle ne se doutait pas que l'Uzumaki avait répandu de la lotion sur le gloss, dès qu'elle en mettrait il lui faudrait embrasser un des garçons...mais on n'était pas pressé et Naruto comptait bien rigoler un peu avec les deux victimes de la métamorphose.  
Comme pour répondre à ses prières, Lee (Shikamaru en réalité) arriva à cet instant.

« Bonjour Lee ! Beugla joyeusement Naruto.  
-_Cool, la dernière personne sur qui j'aurai voulu tomber._ Bonjour Naruto.  
-Fais-moi la danse du fauve de jade mon pote !  
-La...quoi ?  
-Ben oui, tu sais bien que nous avons créé tous les deux la danse du fauve de jade ! Ça entretient la fougue de la jeunesse ! Je prends exemple sur toi Lee, tu es le plus rapide, le plus téméraire, le plus...  
-Heuuuuu... »

Le blondinet mentait, jamais il n'y avait eu de danse du fauve de jade, il comptait juste s'amuser un peu puisque Shikamaru ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour la métamorphose.

« Alors ? Tu nous la fais cette danse ?  
-_Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois improviser_...Heu...Yo, je suis Lee Rock...je suis beau et fougueux...je vais prouver au monde entier qu'on peut être ninja avec le taijutsu et...des gros sourcils... »

Jamais Shikamaru ne s'était sentit aussi ridicule, déjà qu'avoir le corps d'un gros-sourcil c'était pas évident, mais danser au milieu de la rue avec c'était franchement grotesque. Temari et ses coéquipiers ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau, quant à l'Uzumaki il frôlait l'explosion pour ne pas se péter de rire.

« Excellent Lee ! Tu as toujours la fougue de la jeunesse en toi ! »

Le manège prit enfin fin et le blondin repartit en donnant rendez-vous à la coupe-au-bol pour un entraînement intensif dans l'après-midi.  
Shikamaru resta à nouveau seul avec la Sabaku, Ino et Choji avaient du boulot à leurs magasins.

« Alors, tu as vu Shikamaru aujourd'hui ?  
-Ne m'en parles pas, il est introuvable. Je sais bien que c'est un paresseux, mais il aurait pu faire un petit effort pour venir me voir. »

Elle avait parlé très vite, mais on sentait qu'elle était déçue. Sans oublier les ordres de Tsunade, Shikamaru ne pu résister au besoin de la consoler :

« Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Avec des boulettes de riz recouvertes de sirop d'érable.  
-Mais...c'est mon plat préféré ! Comment tu le savais ?  
-_En parlant de boulette...je viens d'en faire une grosse !!! Quel crétin !!! _Heu...c'est Shikamaru qui me l'a dit.»

Elle sourit et accepta son invitation. Il a conduisit dans un bon restaurant où ils se firent servir des toasts de sardines, du thé, des biscuits au gingembre et des boulettes de riz. Tout en essayant de garder le plus possible la mentalité de Lee, le Nara fit tout son possible pour faire rire la Sabaku.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Naruto quand Tsunade lui a demandé de jouer les baby-sitters pour le rejeton du Seigneur du Feu.  
-Il l'a mal prit ?  
-Il a hurlé que c'était bien la peine de sauver le village d'un quasi-dieu si c'était pour servir de nounou après à un morveux brailleur. »

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui fit que l'estomac du jeune homme se mit à danser la Macarena. Kuso, il en avait presque oublié à quel point sa petite-amie était belle. Ensuite ils parlèrent missions :

« Je n'en ai pas eu depuis un moment, on travaille plus à la reconstruction du village.  
-Moi je les ai enchaîné, en tant que jounin j'ai dû repousser cinq fois les ninjas du Son de nos frontières. Maintenant ils ont comprit, mais nous avons perdu quatre jounins.  
-Tu n'as pas été blessée au moins ?  
-Une belle entaille au bras, dit-elle en montrant un bandage récent, rien de plus.  
-Tant mieux. »

Il souffla et frôla le bras bandé de la jeune fille.

« Il faut que tu sois plus prudente en mission.  
-Je suis jounin.  
-Même, tu sous-estimes toujours autant tes adversaires.  
-Shikamaru me dit la même chose.  
-Et il a raison, s'enflamma le garçon, tu devrais l'écouter. Ta vie m'est très précieuse, je ne veux pas te perdre, je... »

Kuso ! Il était allé trop loin. Temari s'empourpra brusquement. Lee qu'elle considérait comme une connaissance, voir un bon ami, venait de lui dire qu'elle comptait pour lui. Ce genre de conversation elle avait espéré l'avoir avec Shikamaru, pas avec lui...mais ce n'était même pas désagréable.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai l'impression de parler avec ce baka pleurnichard plutôt qu'avec Lee. _

« Désolé, je me suis emporté.  
-Ce n'est rien. En fait, ça me fait même plaisir.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Depuis que Shikamaru et moi nous sommes embrassés avant que je ne parte, j'ai pas mal de questions en tête...la première étant : est-ce que je compte pour lui ?  
-Bien sur ! Tu es ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux dans sa vie.  
-Tu parles sérieusement ?  
-Je ne suis pas du genre à flatter. »

Mince, Lee était vraiment adorable avec elle, elle n'avait même plus envie de passer sa journée à courser le Nara en jurant contre tous les machos de la Terre.  
Ils ignoraient que Naruto n'était pas réellement partit, mais s'amusait à les espionner :

« Hé hé hé, voilà un petit Shikamaru qui a dû mal à se faire à son nouveau rôle. J'espère qu'il ne va pas...  
-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il sursauta en découvrant Kiba et Akamaru derrière lui qui fronçaient les sourcils.

« Qui tu espionnes comme ça ?  
-Heu... »

L'énorme chien lui arracha ses jumelles et les donna à son maître, celui-ci siffla de stupéfaction en comprenant QUI Naruto épiait :

« J'Y CROIS PAS !!! LEE ET TEMARI !!!  
-Chut baka ! On va se faire repérer !  
-Ça alors, j'aurai jamais cru que...Lee drague Temari.  
-Mais non, il ne la drague pas vraiment...  
-Quoi ? Attends, il lui tiens la main et elle rigole, t'appelles pas ça de la drague ? »

Il se redressa, visiblement outré :

« Faut le dire à Shikamaru ! Ce traître de gros-sourcils va lui piquer sa petite-amie ! »

Aie ! Ça dérapait un peu, Kiba partait déjà d'un pas rageur, suivit du blondinet qui bégayait :

« Attends, on aurait tort de s'en mêler...  
-Rien du tout ! Shikamaru est nôtre ami et il doit savoir... »

Il s'interrompit en passant devant le magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka, toute une foule était déjà là et observait un spectacle incroyable : Shikamaru faisait des POMPES sur les pouces.

« Shika, paniquait Ino, tu es malade ou quoi ?!!  
-Je n'ai jamais...237...été aussi bien...238...de toute ma vie. »

Kiba et Akamaru n'auraient pas eu un air plus abasourdi s'ils avaient vu Choji se mettre au régime. D'ailleurs tous ceux qui connaissaient le Nara commençaient à s'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale. Naruto se tapa la tête contre les murs : entre Shikamaru qui faisait des pompes et Lee qui draguait Temari on était mal barré. En même temps...la tête de ses amis était assez hilarante.

« Shikamaru, tu sais que Temari est arrivée depuis hier ? »

Le soi-disant Shikamaru se stoppa net dans son exercice quand il entendit la voix de Naruto.

_Kuso ! J'ai encore oublié la sœur de Gaara !_  
« Oh mince, je...je vais tout de suite la voir.  
-Elle est au restaurant avec Lee. » Insinua moqueusement l'Uzumaki.

Songeant qu'il allait se faire tuer par le vrai Nara s'il n'agissait pas très vite, Lee speeda pour retrouver le restaurant et découvrit Temari et son double qui en sortaient.  
Le visage de la jeune ambassadrice s'éclaira d'un très beau sourire :

« Shikamaru, espèce de baka macho et pleurnichard ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, son partenaire eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle se méprit sur son geste :

« Tu peux m'embrasser devant Lee, il est au courant qu'on sort ensembles. »

Le véritable Nara n'eut pas le choix et dû encourager l'autre visuellement à embrasser sa petite-amie. Il préféra tout de même se retourner quand Temari chuchota d'une voix douce :

« Tu m'as manqué pleurnichard.  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Temari. »

Bon, le ton n'était pas trop mauvais, Lee devait apprécier de se faire embrasser par une jolie fille tout de même.  
Elle s'accrocha ensuite à son bras :

« Tu me fais visiter Konoha ? J'ai envie de revoir ton coin de nuages.  
-Mon coin de... »

Shikamaru lui souffla où trouver ce fameux endroit et les deux amoureux partirent main dans la main.  
Ils croisèrent Sakura qui transportait des produits médicaux pour l'hôpital, elle les salua avec un bon sourire :

« Salut les amoureux, tu l'as enfin trouvé Temari-san.  
-Hé oui. »

Les deux filles allaient se mettre à papoter lorsque le jeune homme fit quelque chose d'inattendu : il lâcha la main de Temari pour embrasser celle de la rose qui manqua d'en lâcher ses fioles.

« Shikamaru...mais qu'est-ce que...  
-Jolie fleur de cerisier, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.  
-HEIN ?!! »

Temari se figea, SON petit-ami faisait un baisemain et des compliments à une de ses amies sous ses yeux. Sakura rougit et regarda la Sabaku d'un air affreusement gêné du genre « Je ne comprends pas plus que toi » Mais déjà l'ananas continuait :

« Tu es trop chargée, je vais t'aider à transporter tout ça jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
-Mais tu devrais plutôt rester avec Tem...  
-Temari, l'interrompit-il, tu peux nous attendre ? Je ne peux pas laisser Sakura se démener toute seule, ce n'est pas gentleman.  
-Bien sur, ironisa t'elle, me laisser en plan ici, moi ta PETITE-AMIE, c'est beaucoup plus chevaleresque ! »

Là-dessus elle saisit une fiole, la propulsa contre le mur, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

« TEMARI, ATTENDS VOYONS !!! » Cria la pauvre Sakura qui s'en voulait à présent.

Comme la blonde disparaissait, elle se retourna et fixa le brun avec colère :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me... »

Elle s'interrompit, Shikamaru venait de cueillir une fleur et la lui tendait, furieuse elle l'arracha et la jeta par terre.

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite Shikamaru Nara ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! »

C'est alors qu'une main saisit le Nara par le col et le plaqua presque contre le mur.

« Lee, s'étonna la rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Sorry Sakura, mais ce baka et moi on a à parler. »

Avec une force insoupçonnée, la coupe-au-bol entraîna l'ananas sous les yeux ronds de l'Haruno. Lee ne l'avait même pas regardé, ni même salué comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il s'était contenté de saisir l'autre garçon et de l'emmener avec lui.

_C'est le monde à l'envers ! On croirait presque que Lee est amoureux de..._

Caché derrière une pancarte, Naruto se claqua la main sur le front, ça dégénérait vraiment cette histoire. Génial non ?!! Il saisit une caméra et se regarda dedans :

« Temari pardonnera t'elle à Shikamaru ce qui vient de se produire ? Le vrai Nara réussira t'il à la séduire même à travers ses gros sourcils ? Qui embrassera t'elle finalement avec le gloss magique ? Les paris sont ouverts, vous le saurez en regardant la suite de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN !!! »

Scène qu'il espérait finale : ce soir une fête était organisé pour l'anniversaire de Sai, toute sa promotion y serait, Temari aussi certainement.

« ÇA VA CHAUFFER !!! »

Là-dessus la pancarte lui tomba sur la tête (vengeance, na !).


	3. Chapter 3

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT ESPÈCE DE BAKA !!! ON DIRAIT QUE ÇA TE FERAIT PLAISIR DE RUINER MON COUPLE !!! »

Shikamaru se mettait très rarement en colère, mais lorsque c'était le cas cela pouvait être impressionnant ; Lee contempla avec effroi sa propre face qui lui jetait des regards furibonds, il souffla un coup et s'exclama :

« Je suis navré, c'est juste qu'il y avait Sakura et...enfin tu sais bien que quand elle est là je perds totalement le contrôle de mes actes, il n'y plus que ses cheveux roses qui comptent à mes yeux.  
-Tu sais Lee, je pourrais dire la même chose des cheveux, du nez, des yeux, des jambes ou même des ongles de Temari sans péter les plombs pour autant...ALORS CONTRÔLES-TOI UN PEU !!!  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je te jure qu'après je m'en veux à mort pour toutes les actions stupides faites...mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

Ok, pour le Nara, Lee avait toujours été un personnage excentrique, voire cinglé sur les bords quand il s'agissait de s'entraîner, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il pouvait aussi avoir autant de mal à gérer ses émotions.

« Comprends-moi Shikamaru, Sakura est tellement jolie, tellement gentille avec moi qu'en la voyant il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte. »

C'était assez étrange de se voir avec un air aussi désemparé, il faisait presque pitié. Bon, Shikamaru ne voulait pas être égoïste, mais si Lee ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être « lui-même », il allait falloir jouer serrer, le Nara ne voulait pas non plus se brouiller à mort avec Temari, SA femme de sa vie à LUI.

« Bon écoutes, ce soir il y'a une fête chez Sai pour son anniversaire. J'invite Sakura pour que tu ne la voies pas de la soirée, et toi répares tes gaffes avec Temari.  
-Entendu. »

*********

Temari avait faillit récupérer ses affaires et repartir pour Suna aussi sec, mais elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Shikamaru absolument adorable où il s'excusait maintes fois pour son comportement stupide qu'il justifiait par un gros coup de stress. C'était vraiment du pur macho qui a du mal à avouer ses sentiments et Temari avait craqué une seconde fois.  
Il devait venir la chercher à 20h pour la fête chez Sai, elle enfila donc une jolie tunique sable, des leggins noirs et des chaussures de la même couleur. Elle décida de faire un petit effort et se maquilla légèrement, au moins le cadeau bizarroïde de ce baka de Naruto allait servir.  
Elle allait mettre du gloss en touche finale quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Shikamaru dans son habituelle tenue de chuunin, mais un petit bouquet de roses à la main.

« Salut, sourit-il, tu es...splendide.  
-Et toi tu es un vrai idiot. »

Elle lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et mit les fleurs dans un vase. Le Nara consulta sa montre :

« Il est 19h55, on devrait y aller. »

Ils se mirent en route, Lee s'appliquant à respecter au mieux les manières de Shikamaru, c'est-à-dire : amoureux, mais flemmard et macho. Et jusqu'à présent il s'en sortait plutôt bien.  
La maison de Sai n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir tous les ninjas de sa promotion et leurs professeurs, de plus c'était la première fois que le garçon organisait son anniversaire et il avait un peu voulu trop bien faire : il avait loué une maison derrière le village, entièrement repeinte, décorée avec des lampions, des ballons et des feuilles de lierres. Choji bavait déjà devant le buffet, Kiba discutait avec Kakashi sur les bienfaits de la lotion anti-puces, Naruto lui restait dans son coin avec un curieux sourire. Bref l'ambiance était déjà installée quand le couple arriva.

« Je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais voir Sakura et Ino.  
-_Mince...où est Shikamaru, il m'avait promit de rester avec ma fleur de cerisier toute la soirée. Oh non, elle sourit...résistes Lee, résistes_...Ok, je vais voir Choji au buffet. »

Il aperçu son double qui sortait des toilettes et se précipita vers lui :

« Tu m'avais dit...  
-Je sais, mais Sakura me trouve collant si je ne la lâche pas. Je l'inviterai à danser tout à l'heure si tu veux...et toi, tu m'as raccommodé avec Temari, parce que c'est tellement galère les disputes.  
-Ne dis pas galère trop fort, on nous regarde. Je m'en suis bien tiré, elle m'a même embrassé. »

Génial, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil vers Temari qui rigolait avec les autres filles. Ino lui chuchota :

« Temari ne te retournes pas, mais Lee te dévore des yeux.  
-T'es sérieuse ?  
-C'est incroyable, souffla Tenten, d'habitude il ne jure que par Sakura, mais depuis deux jours c'est à peine s'il lui dit bonjour. »

Temari ne résista pas à la curiosité et regarda la coupe au bol en lui adressant un sourire. Se rendant compte de son erreur, le concerné rougit un peu et retourna vers les garçons en marmonnant.  
Temari le fixait toujours et soudain...elle le vit tenter de mettre ses mains dans ses poches (avant de se rappeler que la combinaison de Lee n'en avait pas) et de baisser la tête.

« Temari, s'inquiéta Ino, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.  
-Je vais très bien. »

Elle en aurait parier son éventail : Lee venait de dire « mendokuse ».

************

Vers minuit la fête était déjà bien avancée, Shikamaru avait invité cinq fois Sakura pour éviter que le véritable Lee ne s'en mêle. Mais la rose finit elle-même par le lâcher, assez mécontente parce qu'il ne quittait pas Temari et son cavalier des yeux.  
Le faux Nara s'en tirait beaucoup mieux maintenant, il valsait avec la jolie blonde comme l'aurait fait tout Shikamaru paresseux qui se sacrifie pour sa petite-amie. Lors des slows il ne pu s'empêcher de frémir, mais conserva un bon maintien alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Shikamaru dû serrer les poings, il savait très bien que c'était son ordre d'être gentil avec l'ambassadrice, mais là ça devenait franchement difficile à regarder. Il préféra aller aux toilettes le temps que durerait la musique. Naruto ressortit sa caméra et fixa le couple qui dansait :

« Temari ne s'est rendu compte de rien, elle crois danser avec son petit-ami, Lee s'est parfaitement rattrapé et joue son rôle à merveille, les choses se gâtent pour Shikamaru par contre...  
-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »

Le blondinet hurla devant la face menaçante de Kakashi Hatake. Il recula et buta contre Ino et Sai qui dansaient, continua sur sa lancée et atterri sur le buffet.

SPLAF !!! CRAC !!! SLIM !!! BOUM !!! CLING !!! ETC !!!

« NARUTOOOOO !!! TRIPLE BUSE !!! »

Des paires d'yeux furibonds foudroyèrent l'Uzumaki couvert de crème et de tartes. Ino avait reçu de la gelée sur sa belle robe noire, elle fit craquer ses jointures et se jeta sur Naruto avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler. Elle fut rejointe par Choji, désespéré par la vue de ce sublime buffet réduit à néant. Pendant ce temps Sai fouillait ses manuels pour s'informer que cette situation était normale dans une fête.  
Lee s'écarta de Temari avec un sourire d'excuse :

« J'ai reçu de la crème, je vais aux toilettes pour m'essuyer.  
-Ok, je t'attends. »

Il allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle le retint par la manche :

« Avant que tu t'en aille...il y'a quelque chose que je voulais te dire.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Tu te souviens de la lettre que tu m'avais envoyé et de ma réponse.  
-Heu...  
-Tu sais bien, tu m'avais demandé si je pourrai « dormir » chez toi à mon retour.  
-Q...quoi ???? »

La situation devenait très louche et pas du tout du goût de Lee, mais déjà Temari continuait :

« Je veux le faire avec toi, cette fois j'en ai envie moi aussi.  
-De...tu..._Oh non ! Ça n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça_...Faut que...que j'aille aux toilettes !  
-Mais Shi... »

Lee s'enfuit et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, trouvant son double qui se lavait les mains. Il le saisit par le col et lui hurla dessus, complètement paniqué :

« ÇA NE VA PLUS DU TOUT !!!  
-Lee, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-TA petite-amie vient de me dire qu'elle était prête pour...dormir chez moi. Tu saisis le sens Monsieur le 200 points de QI ?!! »

Shikamaru blêmit, il avait complètement oublié sa correspondance avec la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé un peu de temps avant de se lancer avec lui dans une relation plus que sérieuse.  
Lee le lâcha et se cramponna au lavabo :

« C'est une chose que je me refuse à faire...que Temari-san soit belle, intelligente et tout je m'en fiche. Ce serait ignoble de ma part.  
-Tant mieux, je t'aurai interdit de faire ça de toute manière... »

***********

Temari commençait à trouver le temps long toute seule au milieu de la piste, combien de temps fallait-il à l'ananas pour enlever un peu de crème ?  
Peut-être avait-il eu peur quand elle lui avait exprimé sa volonté de s'unir avec lui...pourtant c'était lui qui en avait parlé le premier dans sa lettre. Il n'était pas homme à se défiler, alors que lui arrivait-il ?

_Je vais aller le voir et lui demander de plus amples explications._

Pour se donner du courage, elle attrapa son gloss et s'en tartina les lèvres. Leur donnant un bel éclat doré qui complétait sa tenue.  
Direction les toilettes.  
Elle commença à entrouvrir la porte lorsque les voix de Shikamaru et Lee lui parvinrent, son petit-ami paraissait assez énervé :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?  
-Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, tu n'as pas le droit de la faire souffrir. »

Le cœur de la Sabaku s'emballa, Lee se faisait du souci pour elle. Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien, Shikamaru ne lui ferait jamais de mal...

« J'en ai assez de jouer la comédie. »

Comédie ? Quelle comédie ?

« Tu exagères. S'irrita la voix du fauve de jade.  
-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu te contente d'observer la situation. Comment veux-tu que je sois aimant avec Temari...ALORS QUE JE NE RESSENS RIEN POUR ELLE !!! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux garçons se raidirent en voyant la jolie blonde devant eux. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à celui qu'elle croyait être Lee, mais fixait l'ananas.  
Il ne l'aimait pas, elle venait de l'entendre d'elle-même, Shikamaru ne l'aimait pas. Le véritable Nara se sentit brusquement impuissant en voyant les beaux yeux de la Sabaku se remplirent de larmes.

« Sale type, tu n'es vraiment qu'un...SALE LÂCHE ET UN MENTEUR !!! »

Elle empoigna la seule chose qu'elle avait sous la main, son gloss, et le lança à la figure de l'ananas qui aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Le petit bâton de maquillage explosa contre le miroir, puis Temari s'enfuit en étouffant un sanglot.  
Naruto n'avait rien perdu de la dernière scène, comme tous les convives d'ailleurs. Ino sauta comme un lion sur celui qu'elle croyait être son coéquipier :

« QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT ?!! JE CROYAIS QUE TU L'AIMAIS !!! »

Laissant Lee à son sort, Shikamaru s'élança hors de la salle avec la ferme intention de retrouver Temari. Peu importait son apparence, il voulait juste la consoler. Naruto décida de le suivre à distance, voulant savoir si l'ambassadrice avait eu le temps de mettre du gloss magique.

Le Nara suivit la trace de la porteuse d'éventail pendant quelques minutes avant de la retrouver à l'orée d'une forêt. Elle était debout, appuyée contre un arbre et sanglotait, il en eu l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur.

« Temari...prononça t'il d'une voix douce.  
-Ah...c'est toi Lee. »

Elle renifla et tenta d'essuyer les traces de larmes. Peine perdue car elles revenaient toujours plus abondantes.

« Lee...je suis désolée.  
-Ne t'excuses pas, je comprends que tu puisse être triste avec ce que tu viens d'entendre. »

Elle ne résista pas et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer. Elle fut seulement surprise de constater qu'elle y était drôlement bien.  
Ils s'assirent par terre, toujours enlacés, Temari soupira :

« Pourquoi il m'a embrassé s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi...il voulait voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille galère simplement ?  
-Non, s'exclama précipitamment Shikamaru, je te jure sur mon honneur qu'il t'aime. Sans toi il n'est rien du tout, tu es...  
-Lee, c'est gentil d'essayer de me consoler. Mais je ne me fais plus d'illusion, tu étais là quand il a crié qu'il ne m'aimait pas. »

Elle replongea sa tête dans ses bras et recommença à sangloter, le brun l'attrapa doucement par derrière et enfoui sa tête dans sa chevelure blonde :

« Pleures pas fille galère, pleures pas.  
-Co....comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Naruto sentit des sueurs froides glisser sur ses tempes, quel baka ce Nara alors ! Avec 200 points de QI il ne pouvait pas faire gaffe non ? Shikamaru balbutia :

« Excuses-moi, j'aurai pas dû t'appeler comme ça...  
-Si, dis-le encore !  
-Pardon.  
-Dis-le encore. » Exigea t'elle en se plantant face à lui et en fermant les yeux comme pour se concentrer.

N'ayant pas le choix, le faux Lee répéta son « fille galère ». Un immense sourire finit par apparaître sur le visage de Temari. Un sourire tellement éblouissant que le brun n'aurait pas été surprit que la forêt entière s'illumine. Etrangement ce sourire avait un petit côté victorieux que ni Shikamaru, ni Naruto planqué derrière son arbre, n'arrivaient à comprendre.  
Temari croyait comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas formuler, depuis son arrivée à Konoha le comportement de Lee avait été plus que bizarre, et maintenant il avait prononcé ces deux mots avec la voix de...

« Embrasses-moi.  
-Hein ?!! »

Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, elle fronçait toujours les sourcils dans un signe de concentration. En revanche, elle paraissait on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse.

« Embrasses-moi, réitéra t'elle, s'il te plait.  
-Temari, tu es chagrinée et blessée...je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
-Arrêtes cette comédie tout de suite, s'exclama t'elle toujours aveugle, si ce que je crois est vrai tu en as autant envie que moi ! »

Que croyait-elle ? Shikamaru ne comprendrait jamais les femmes, mais là où elle marquait un point c'était en disant qu'il en avait envie...il en mourrait d'envie.  
Alors doucement Shikamaru dans la peau de Lee saisit le visage de Temari entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sentir les bras de la jeune fille s'enrouler autour de son cou. Tsunade pouvait l'accuser de faillir à sa tâche, de rater une mission ou autre, mais bon sang, ça faisait un bien fou ! Il ferma les yeux à son tour pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser qui devenait plus passionné. Dans un souffle il sentit la jeune fille murmurer :

« J'en étais sûre. »

Seul Naruto, caméra au poing, fut témoin de ce qui se passa à cet instant. Lorsque Temari rouvrit les yeux, elle avait un ananas brun et plus de gros sourcils en face d'elle.  
En voyant sa mine réjouie, mais quelque peu encore éberluée, Shikamaru passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit son catogan. Il regarda son vêtement de chuunin habituel...quand avait-il prit l'antidote ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.  
D'abord immobile, Temari lui sauta dessus en criant :

« JE LE SAVAIS !!! JE LE SAVAIS !!! C'EST TOI LE VRAI SHIKAMARU NARA !!! C'EST TOI ESPÈCE DE MACHO PLEURNICHARD !!!  
-Oui...Temari tu m'étrangles là...  
-SHIKAMARU !!! »

Ils virent arriver Lee, les bras grand ouverts et hurlant de joie :

« ON A RETROUVÉ NOS CORPS !!!  
-J'avais remarqué...  
-J'AI RETROUVÉ MA BELLE MUSCULATURE DE RÊVE !!! SAKURA MON AMOUR, JE REVIENS VERS T... »

CRAC !!! BOUM !!!

Les trois personnes présentes se retournèrent brusquement, Naruto, pour mieux filmer la scène des retrouvailles, venaient de monter sur une branche qui n'avait pas supporter les cinq bols de ramens engloutis il y'a une heure. Elle avait rompue, mettant l'Uzumaki à terre, brisant sa caméra et se retrouvant nez à nez avec ses trois « acteurs » qui le fixaient d'un mauvais œil.

« Naruto ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vidéo ? »

Shikamaru la ramassa et sembla tout comprendre, il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le blondinet :

« Tu étais au courant de tout !  
-Heu...à peu près.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Je voulais juste m'amuser...c'est l'Hokage qui me l'a demandé ! »

Lee et le Nara avaient enfin comprit, Temari pas tout à fait, mais son petit-ami lui promit quelques explications claires d'ici quelques heures. En attendant les deux bruns se regardèrent :

« On lui fait payer ?  
-J'allais te le proposer.  
-Heu...les gars, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!! PAS LA PRISE DES OMBRES !!! PITIÉ !!! C'ÉTAIT UNE BLAGUE !!! »

*************

Tsunade travaillait dans son bureau quand Kotetsu et Izumo entrèrent avec un lourd paquet-cadeau dans leurs bras.

« Maître Hokage, on a déposé ça devant le palais, il y'a votre nom dessus.  
-Déposez-le sur mon bureau et laissez-moi seule.  
-Bien. »

Une fois sortis, Tsunade jubila :

« Ça doit être pour mon anniversaire, des milliers de jetons de jeu, ou une réserve de saké. Comme c'est gentil. »

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit...Naruto Uzumaki, ficelé et bâillonné avec un parchemin dans la bouche.

« Mgmnfnfg !!!  
-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que fais-tu dans cet emballage-cadeau ? »

Elle tendit la main pour lui ôter le parchemin, il y'eu une grande lumière blanche et...

« !!! »

************

« Très simple comme plan : on ligote Naruto, on attrape le parchemin magique avec des gants, on lui mets dans la bouche et la première personne à le toucher (c'est-à-dire Tsunade) échangera de corps avec lui comme Shikamaru et moi. On a un peu restauré le parchemin pour que l'effet soit instantané.  
-Pas mal, reconnu Temari, c'est bien imaginé.  
-Il n'a pas 200 points de QI pour rien ton petit-ami Temari. »

Les trois protagonistes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur la colline dans un petit bar pour terminer de tout raconter à la jolie blonde. Lee rougit légèrement et demanda :

« Tu ne m'en veut pas trop Temari-san ?  
-Pas du tout, je suis vraiment trop soulagée d'avoir récupéré mon flemmard.  
-Tant mieux. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Lee quitta les deux amoureux pour aller se faire un petit jogging avant la tombée de la nuit. Temari posa la tête sur l'épaule de son macho préféré et demanda :

« Tu n'as pas peur que l'Hokage vous le fasse payer ?  
-Elle serait la risée du village si ça se savait. Elle a plutôt intérêt à re-échanger son corps avec Naruto rapidement.  
-Mais tu as caché toutes les réserves de l'ingrédient essentiel à l'antidote : de la corne de cerfs.  
-Et mon père est en mission protocolaire pour deux mois, autrement dit on va bien se marrer.  
-Shikamaru...  
-Quoi ?  
-Je t'aime. »

Surprit, le Nara se laissa embrasser tendrement par la belle kunoichi. Il enlaça ses doigts dans les siens et répondit à son baiser dans un délicat « moi aussi fille galère ».  
Le soleil se couchait sur le village de la Feuille, tout était calme et tranquille.  
Enfin...presque tout :

« JE NE VEUX PAS RESSEMBLER À UNE VIEILLE !!!  
-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA VIELLE ?!! »

Et Hinata Hyûga s'évanouit de terreur en apercevant Naruto Uzumaki poursuivre leur Hokage dans les rues de Konoha avec un éclair de fureur dans les yeux.  
Lee, sur le toit d'un immeuble, attrapa une belle caméra flambante neuve et la pointa sur les deux personnes :

« Moteur...action ! »

**FIN**


End file.
